Life Saver
by DivergingFangirl5
Summary: A Petris one-shot. Tris, Peter and Tobias escape from Erudite headquarters but get split up. What happens between Tris and Peter during that time?


Run.

With every step there is a stabbing pain starting from my feet and escalating up to my thighs.

Behind us I hear running footsteps, boots hitting the ground carelessly. We just managed to escape the Erudite headquarters. Tobias and Peter are slightly behind me, holding their big guns close to their chest almost as if they want their weapons to become a part of them.

I hear shooting in the distance. A bullet hits a brick wall near Tobias, sending specks of orange rock flying. Take the least logical route, they said.

Peter grunts slightly as he runs, making me a little irritated. What a coward. If he has trouble catching up, how did he even make it this far in the war? Nevertheless, I try to ignore his habits. He saved my life. The least I can do right now is put up with his weakness.

Tobias grabs my arm and turns me sharply around a corner of a building. I glance over my shoulder for a brief second and see that Peter is catching up. I don't even remember how long we've been running. It feels so good to run. Even though I feel a mixture of glass and stones sink into my bare feet, I'm thankful for the movement. All that I'm wearing is a thin Erudite shirt and a pair of baggy pants. Which are obviously too big for me. If I would have been standing still, the cold air would probably freeze me until I can feel nothing. The sweat that tries to collect on my skin, dries off immediately.

Everything happened so fast. I wouldn't have guessed Peter of all people would try to save me. The only thing I knew in that room is that I would be executed. And this time I wouldn't have an escape plan.

Every time we turn the corner, Dauntless traitors are at our heels. They are fact. But we can't give in now. Not after all this.

Suddenly, I feel someone grab the back of my shirt roughly from the back and pull me into a nearby alley. Massive arms wrap around me and I am crushed against the wall. My face is pressed hard against a firm chest, and it is rising up and down rapidly, panting. I glance up to see Peter with furrowed eyebrows, trying to keep his breaths steady. I hear the Dauntless traitors running past the building until I the thuds fade away.

Tobias.

I realize that he's not with us. If he was, it would be his beating heart I'd hear against my ear. I look up at Peter who is staring at me intently. I try to keep my eyes locked with his but glance away shyly as I understand exactly what he's saying. We must keep quiet for a little longer.

A shaky sigh escapes my lips when I hear more running feet. They must think we're pretty dangerous if they're sending so many soldiers after us. But what about Tobias? He must be worried sick if he already found out I'm missing. I don't even know where we were heading.

After a while, all the man-made noise fades away until I can only hear the wind whistling past us. I feel Peter stand back, swinging his gun over his shoulder.

"Where would he expect us?"

"I don't know." I answer with a raspy sound. Man, I need

I watch Peter peek around the corner and then walk back to me before frowning at my bleeding feet. "Couldn't you have at least put on some shoes?"

"Sorry for not dressing for the occasion." I snap back at him and wince as I start to walk again.

"For fuck sake." Peter growls behind me and suddenly I feel myself being lifted into his arms. "Don't even start fighting it." I'm about to protest but the cold rush of air cuts me off. Why would he care about me? Maybe he doesn't. Maybe this is a sick joke. By now, I don't care what he's trying to do. I'm just glad I don't have to walk on glass again.

It's beginning to get dark now. And even colder. All I can think about is Tobias. Where is he now? It's obvious that he couldn't turn back for me when he sensed by absence. The guards were everywhere.

I look over Peter's shoulder at the sunset. It's amazing how pink it is. It almost looks unnatural. Almost.

My exposed feet sting slightly as the cold air hits the open wounds. Yet my face shows no emotion when Peter glances down at me. After a while I feel him stop and see him looking around. "We have to stop. He'll find us tomorrow."

"Are you kidding?" I glare up at him, "We can't afford to stay out here for the night...I need to find Tobias-"

"You can make out with your boyfriend later!" He snaps and starts walking towards an abandoned building. "You need sleep. And if we continue walking-" This time I cut him off.

"I'm not staying with you! I need to find Tobias!" Clearly he ignores me when we enter the building. He drops me down on my feet, acting less gentle now.

"I didn't save your pathetic life for you to go out and get killed again!" He yells, dropping his gun onto a pile of bricks. "You are gonna stay here. And sleep. And if you object again, I will shoot you in your fucking leg!"

How ironic. Running away just to be kept in captivity again.

I shake my head at him and make my way further into the building, shivering at the air. I hate Peter. I don't know what he's trying to do. I've just about had enough.

Across from me if a cheap couch, old and rusty, a spring standing out here and there. I wrap my arms around myself and crawl into the corner of it like a child, pressing my knees against my chest.

Peter rolls his eyes at me and sits down next to me, so close that I end up in his lap. The feeling of drowsiness creeps up my spine until it's found it's way to my head. I close my eyes against my will and feel Peter wrap his jacket around me. It still has traces of his warmth on it, making me sigh.

I don't know why it feels so good, but it does.

His arms wrap around me tightly and I feel myself drift off to sleep.

I wake up at what feels like morning, squinting as sunlight shines into my eyes. My face turns into Peter's chest in an attempt to block it out. I feel him stir.

"Get up." He orders. "I've been waiting for hours."

_Why didn't you just spit in my face to wake me up then?_ I think.

I stand up and wince as the cold floor shakes my senses to life. My feet are probably infected now. Next thing I know, Peter shoves me out of his jacket and puts it back over his shoulders. Well, that's more normal.

My arms are wrapped around me again as the warmth leaves me and I glare at the smirking devil.

"You can walk. Don't think Four would appreciate me carrying his girlfriend." He picks his gun up again and swings it over his shoulder, walking out of the building.

I don't reply as I follow him down a street.

After what feels like hours of him groaning and kicking stones, I see a figure in this distance. And then it is joined by more silhouettes.

"Tris!" A familiar voice shouts at me and I smile slightly when I see Tobias running towards me. He found us. Finally.

I stumble forward as he catches me in his arms and I smell that sweet scent of his. It finally feels like home. I don't have to run anymore. Well, for now.

"You asshole." I hear him growl and glance up at his face before looking at Peter.

"I saved her life!" Peter yells at him. Uh-oh. Bad move.

"I thought she was dead! You took her with you! I couldn't even turn back to follow you!"

"She's alive, isn't she?!" Peter glares at him and then at the figures approaching us. It's some of the factionless.

"Tobias, just leave it." I whisper against his chest and meet his gaze. To my surprise he nods and strokes some of my hair. I glance at Peter who gives me a look and I find something in it. It's not hate... and he's not thanking me with it. But it's something.

He saved my life and I can't repay him with a yelling Tobias.

I owe him that much.


End file.
